1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus to lock and unlock scaffold casters while a user is standing on a scaffold platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Pole extension devices that are used to make adjustments in hard to reach places are well known. The related art reflects numerous inventions that are simply an extension of a person or a tool to perform a particular task. There are an extremely broad range of tools and circumstances that utilize a simple extension pole with a tool or some other implement to more easily perform a particular distant task.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,084,617 issued to Kehl outlines the use of an extension that is used to do work with high voltage operating switches and fuse cut-outs. The extension serves as a safety device that can keep a user a safe distance from such electrical hazards and dangerous flashes. This device is more commonly known as a switch hook and is really just an elongated pole with variety of hooks on the end of the pole used to activate high voltage switches.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,275,903 issued to Hermann similarly outlines the use of a maintenance tool for removing and attaching removable covers for fuse cutouts. Specifically, the tool is made up of an elongated handle with a specially designed wire loop shaped hook to safely remove the cover of the fuse cutout casing at a distance. This is done in lieu of having a person service the fuse cutout by hand using insulated rubber gloves, which is substantially more dangerous than using the described tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,278,111 issued to Kleinpell outlines an elongated tool used for releasing the air pressure release bars of a set of elevator doors. Specifically, the tool is used to engage the lock hook for the air pressure release bar that controls the opening of the elevator doors. This air pressure release bar must be opened first in order to open the elevator doors by hand. The tool utilizes a telescoping handle with a small electric lamp being contained at the end of the tool with a switch and an electric circuit being contained within the tool itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,150,460 issued to Dees outlines the use of an elongated telescoping handle device with a variety of implements that can be used as a fishing device. These implements include a gig (a two pronged spear), a gaff (a single pronged hook) or a landing net. There is also an external knurling or high friction grip on the handle of the device for easier gripping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,428 issued to Johnson outlines the use of a pole with a spring-loaded telescopic sleeve that is used by loggers in the logging industry. Specifically, this device is known as a pike pole and also provides a boat hook for a combination boat hook and pike pole. The prongs for both the pike pole and boat hook can be sheathed or be retracted depending on the needs of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,731 issued to Young and U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,539 issued to Wesson also describe the use of several modified boat hooks as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,252 issued to Homeyer outlines the use of a pry bar and elongated rod with a closed C-shaped jaw member that installs twist-on rod guides onto and off of sucker rods used in secondary oil recovery well equipment. The elongated rod is used to produce enough torque to adequately change the adjustable twist-on rod guides.
The related art describes several situations where an elongated tool or implement would greatly benefit the user. One situation that has not been addressed has been the use of an elongated tool to lock and unlock scaffold casters while working from a scaffold deck. This can be a time-saving device, since presently a worker must climb down off the scaffold to set and reset the casters each time the scaffold is moved. He must do so many times if the work area is larger than the base of the scaffold. What is really needed is an elongated device that can easily lock and unlock scaffold casters without having to climb down and then back up the scaffold.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.